


Время как песок

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [7]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reincarnation, Songfic, Spetsnaz (Special Forces)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: вариант работы Timeless более агрессивный и в духе шведского дум-дэтаTimelesshttps://archiveofourown.org/works/16645052/chapters/39025844





	1. Время как песок

**Author's Note:**

> "Ин флеймс" , немного другой оттенок с текстами песни  
In Flames - Like Sand
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/5/8/3358557/85310682.jpg

_Время – как песок. Сыплется между пальцами._  
_Столько всего нужно успеть. Можно забыть, можно забыться._  
_Окунуться в воспоминания, зашвырнуться таблетками, убаюкивающими боль._  
_Покачиваясь на зыбких волнах памяти._  
_Улыбаясь ученикам, они приветственно машут руками с повязкой охранника на рукаве._  
_И каждому есть, что скрывать или пытаться забыть. М-21 - нападение на Юну и Шинву, а у DA-5 не сосчитать поводов для сомнений при исполнении множества операций._  
_Столько похороненных надежд, столько непогребенных воспоминаний…_

Я постараюсь, я постараюсь.  
Я хочу весь мир, весь мир,  
Весь мир в свои руки,  
Но он просто просыпается сквозь пальцы, как песок. 

Сергей вернулся из командировки.  
После отчета перед вышестоящим начальством позвонил жене, предупредил, что задержится дня на два, во время крайнего спецрейса сопровождал несколько наших "200"-х.  
Надо было помочь опознать, затем выразить соболезнования.  
Мыслями еще оставался там, пережевывал каждую мелочь.  
В следующий раз...  
Вдруг следующего раза уже не будет?  
Скажем начнется по-настоящему новая жизнь.  
С «чехами» заключили мир, полк перебросят в забытое богом место.  
Постепенно война отступала, приглушеннее становились стоны умирающих товарищей, из ноздрей понемногу рассеивался страшный запах горелого и трупов.  
Жизнь вступала в свои права.  
Сергею затосковалось по теплу и уюту домашнего очага. Терпкий запах свежескошенной травы вдоль огороженного периметра военной части забивал все дурные предчувствия напрочь. ..

Такео повертел в руках оставленный предыдущими жильцами (гражданскими) популярный журнал. Бережно, словно боясь потревожить задремавшие сны русского командира, осторожным касанием перелистнул глянцевые страницы.  
Тао почувствовал это его движение спиной. Бросил наметанный взгляд в металлическую кружку, специально оставленную на подоконнике так, чтобы отражалось все, происходящее за его костлявыми лопатками.  
От стрелка не укрылось при этом зябкое передергивание плечами.  
Такео и сам до сих пор ощущал под своими ладонями хруст переломившихся позвонков. Безнадежно запоздавший рывок постепенно обмякшего тела.  
Последнее рефлекторное действие умирающего организма.  
« Чай пить будешь?» – мог бы попытаться сгладить неловкую ситуацию хакер.  
В прихожую ввалился злой как черт с обожженными пятками Шарк вместе с заиндевевшим на тридцати градусном морозе Хаммером.  
Очередная командировка спецгруппы ДА подходила к концу.  
Тао так и не решился.

Я верю, что весь мир против меня.  
Я, я, я верю, что весь мир боится меня

окт 2017


	2. Перерождение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, Такео, Ноблесс, ООС, смерть персонажа, кинк, ангст, даркфик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> заявка: накануне Тао и Такео поссорились, в последний момент снайпер заслоняет собой хакера и погибает. Был написан для ноблесс-2017, не попал на выкладку ФБ-2017

*

Несмотря на то, что они понимали друг друга почти с полуслова, Тао невыносимо жалел, что поспорил с напарником накануне вечером.  
Неисправимый романтик и оптимист он не верил в судьбу и дурные предчувствия, в отличие от фаталиста Такео.   
Ведь наверняка существуют какие-то высшие силы и хотя бы малейшая надежда на новое перерождение?  
В тот момент, когда снайпер заслонил его от неминуемого удара, ставшего для него самого смертельным, Тао привиделась другая непрожитая реальность Такео.  
Почерневший столб виселицы, босые ноги, покачивающиеся над мерзлой землей. Вылинявшая гимнастерка без опознавательных знаков, табличка на шее.  
"Русский разведчик. Диверсант".  
До следующего перерождения?

2017 - 2018


End file.
